Más Allá de los sueños
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Songfic, con una cansion de Gamberroz, con la pareja que a mi jucio es la mejor  TophxSokka , y bueno, no soy bueno en los Summary asi que, entren, lean y critiquen, espero les guste, y...ps...ya ni se que decir...solo lean y ya


Hola gente y amantes de esta página al igual que yo, bueno pues este es el primero, no mi primer fic, bueno, explico:

Mi primer fic de Avatar la leyenda de Aang (que por supuesto, no me pertenece, le pertenece a un tipo loco que no sé cómo se llama pero ha de ser millonario)

Mi primer fic Tokka (y por supuesto no es el ultimo) (esta parejita me gusta mucho)

Mi primer songfic y con una de las canciones que más me gusta y no me canso de escuchar (neta, no me canso, escucho esta canción casi a diario desde hace como 2 años)

Bueno, pues aquí esta y se ubica un par de años luego de la guerra, un Songfic Tokka con la canción de _**Gamberroz**_ de nombre:

_**Más allá de los sueños**_

Complicado, ¿por qué el amor es así?, supongo que porque eso es lo que lo vuelve tan divertido y sin eso ni chiste tendría, el que sea tan difícil de conseguir es lo que hace que las personas aprecien tanto el enamorarse, el encontrar a esa tan especial persona y nunca querer separarse de ella. Muchas veces me pregunte si yo algún día me enamoraría, llegue a pensar que si, cuando conocí a Yue, pero eso solo me causo un gran dolor y mucho sufrimiento, y luego llego ]Suki, pero a pesar de nuestras similitudes, no funciono, supongo que porque yo sentía más cariño por otra mujer, a la que no me he atrevido a confesárselo. Pero ya no, esta vez, ¡esta maldita ves debo de ser valiente!, no dejare que mi maldita cobardía me siga quitando valioso tiempo, es hora de dejar de ser un niño…y ser un hombre…aunque no se cómo hacer eso…supongo que sería más fácil si ella no fuera…pues tan ella…aunque…de no serlo no me hubiera fascinado tanto esa joven maestra, es tan bella, tan entusiasta, aunque también es muy directa y temperamental y…es tantas cosas…¿Cómo le digo?

"_Es tan difícil explicar que no sé cómo empezar_

_Y hablar de ti sin cuidar el exagerar_

_Aunque me tachen de cursi o de loco_

_Si es por ti lo que me digan es poco…"_

-Y…que es eso que tanta urgencia tenias en decirme Sokka-me dijo con su vos tan tranquila como siempre y su rostro, oh…ese rostro tan precioso pero sin expresión alguna, ¡como me encanta!

-bueno…es que yo…es que quería decirte que…pues es que…-pero claro, ese rostro sin expresión alguna también me intimida, nunca muestra ni una pequeña señal de que sienta lo mismo por mí, eso me atemoriza, me quita el valor.

-bueno, si no es nada, entonces me voy…-no, mierda, se me escapa la oportunidad

-espera, es que yo…yo te quería decir que…que…que tu…que si tu quisieras…-

-¿sí?-pude verlo, pude notarlo, fue poco, pero fue una pequeña reacción, tal vez de sorpresa o de emoción de que las palabras que estaba por pronunciar, ella las quisiera haber escuchado desde antes, ojala, ojala eso sea…

-…que si tu quisieras ayudarme con un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente-dije finalmente con desanimo, otra perfecta oportunidad, arruinada por mi estúpida estupidez

-a…era eso…-otra reacción de su parte, creo que fue desilusión

-si…me sería muy útil tu Metal-control

-claro…bueno…está bien, mañana empezaremos, hoy me voy a dormir de una vez, estoy algo cansada…

"…_Y no sé si hago bien o mal_

_Y nunca me importo lo que pensaran de mí_

_Es tan difícil explicar que no sé cómo empezar_

_Es tan difícil de sacar lo que te quiero decir…"_

¡No!...ya no…al diablo con todo lo demás, es el momento perfecto, bajo la luz de la luna, junto a este árbol, con esta hermosa vista (ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué demonios pensaba?, esta ciega, el paisaje no importa tanto)…pero bueno, solo espero vivir después de esto

-…espera-le dije cuando paso a mi lado y sujete con delicadeza su muñeca-no era eso…es algo…es otra cosa…yo, eso no es lo que quería decirte

-lo sé…recuerda que se cuando me mientes-ups, un dato que siempre seme escapa, pero más importante, su voz sonó en especial suave y animada, como si estuviera feliz de que por primera vez estuviera a punto de hacer lo que tanto tiempo y tantas veces quise hacer y ella esperaba hiciera, bueno, eso quiero creer…

-Toph…-susurre su nombre al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pude distinguir creo, una sonrisa en sus labios, bueno, ya no aguantaba, me acerque más a su rostro y la bese como tantas veces desee hacerlo, fue un simple rose pero al ver que ella respondía a eso rodeando mi cuello con sus suaves manos y me acercaba mas a ella para profundizar el beso, me dispuse a besarla con más fuerza y pasión mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta su pequeña cintura, como ansiaba hacer eso, como deseaba esos labios desde hace tiempo, como deseaba pegar ese cuerpo al mío y ahora lo hacía…

-y tanto te costaba hacer esto-me dijo cuando finalmente nos separamos para respirar algo agitados, su rostro no mostraba enfado, al contrario, sonreía como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, me sonreía con dulzura

-Toph… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dije tomando sus blancas manos y entrelazándolas con las mías

-eres un tonto-me dijo con vos muy seria que, pues quien sabe porque pero no me daba muchos ánimos…pero si lo que agrego después-¿no te parece que la pregunta sale sobrando?-sonreí complacido, y otra vez puse mis labios sobre los de ella para degustarme con el exquisito sabor de ellos…

"…_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la voz_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que los sueños parecen fantasías_

_Que desaparecen con el sol de cada día_

_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la vos_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que en mis sueños_

_Siempre estas tu…"_

-Date prisa Sokka, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde otra vez-su vos me sacaba de mis pensamientos, cuatro años, cuatro maravillosos años he pasado junto a ella…y me sigue tratando como un costal para golpear casi todo el tiempo…no muchas veces muestra algo de ternura…casi todo el tiempo es "mala" conmigo…y me pega.

-Ya voy, auch, espera, auch, no seas tan desesperada y deja de golpearme la cabeza ¡AAAY!-termine por tropezar y caer todo adolorido, no es fácil ayudar a tu novia a entrenar si esta es una maestra tierra Y MENOS SI ES TOPH, es difícil el poder respirar luego de un buen día de ejercicio, y ella insiste en que la lleve a su casa ¡cargándola en mi espalda!

-debilucho, ten más cuidado, pudiste haberme tirado

-sí, hubiera sido terrible que alguien callera al suelo adolorido-ella salto a pocos segundos de que me estampara con el suelo y ahora la tenía enfrente de mí, alcé la vista un poco y me tope con su severa mirada, esa mirada me intimida y me encanta a la vez, se ve preciosa en todo momento, y aun mas cuando frunce el seño de esa forma, sus ojos cristalinos me recuerdan el resplandor de la luna, es como si tuviera dos lunitas, solo para mí, pero…AH como me hacen sufrir esas lunitas cuando se ponen sobre mí de ese modo

-tonto, eres un tonto y un debilucho… a beses no me explico porque eres el hombre al que más amo...

"…_A beses siento que tu no sientes nada_

_Muchas veces pienso que no piensas igual_

_Que tu cara de princesa salida de cuento de hadas_

_Para amar se las ve con dificultad pero…"_

La blanca y tersa piel de su rostro se tiño con un leve color carmesí, y en sus labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa debido a esas palabras que se escaparon de su boca, es por esto que sigo, es por esto que a pesar de su explosiva y a veces cruel personalidad esto ha funcionado por estos cuatro años, por los pequeños momentos en los que deja de lado su orgullo y me dice cosas como esa…cuando se deja querer, y me demuestra que me quiere…

-disculpa…que acabas de decir Toph-le pregunte con tono burlón, es divertido ver la expresión en su rostro mientras su rubor se hace más visible y gira la cabeza para evitar que yo pueda percatarme de su nerviosismo

-ya me oíste…no lo repetiré…-su vos sonaba diferente, no tan firme y confiada como de costumbre, esta vez era más blanda

-no…lo siento…no te puse atención y no escuche lo que dijiste-seguí insistiendo a lo que ella se volteo para darme la espalda mientras que yo me puse nuevamente de pie

-bien, no es mi problema el que no pusieras atención a lo que dije, ya no lo voy a…-no pudo terminar esa oración porque yo ya la tenía presa entre mis brazos y eso la puso aun más nerviosa, pude sentirlo

-anda, no le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto-le susurre al oído lo que la estremeció mas, luego moví mis manos para ponerlas en sus costados y comencé a hacerle cosquillas

-no…jaja…Sokka, detente, jajaja, te lo advierto…-me amenazo entre risas mas yo no hice caso y seguí con mi labor

-si quieres que me detenga dime lo que dijiste hace un momento

-jajaja…dije que eras un tonto debilucho, ¿contento?-seguí asiéndole cosquillas, nunca resiste mucho, casi siempre se rinde después de los primeros dos o tres minutos, se rendiría en cualquier momento, o tal vez…

"…_Todo cambia cuando te tengo cerca_

_Y es que de tus labios no me quiero quitar (no)_

_Cuando dude de tu deseo_

_Y ese beso_

_La primera vez que viste una estrella fugaz…"_

-¡basta!-bramo y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo lo que produjo que el suelo que pisaba se elevara con fuerza mandándome a volar algunos metros para luego caer pesadamente sobre la dura tierra, y de por sí ya me dolía la espalda. Como dije antes, a veces es cruel…pero otras veces…-jajaja…-se acerco hasta donde estaba tirado aun riendo un poco y se tiro sobre mí

-auch… ¿sabes que esto no era necesario verdad?-le dije tratando de mostrar una sonrisa y soportar ese dolor en mi pobre y sobreexplotada espalda

-yo te pregunto eso-se subió completamente en mi y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos-y dije que te amo tonto debilucho-me dijo en un susurro antes de besarme con ternura, acaricie su espalda con suavidad

-y yo a ti mi hermosa maestra tierra-le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella se sonrojo y giro su cabeza y se recostó sobre mi pecho, yo acaricie su cabello con lentos movimientos mientras que ella acerco su mano a mi rostro y froto cariñosamente mi mejilla, eso logro que me pusiera levemente rojo y la rodee con mis brazos para abrazarla fuertemente contra mi

-que haces-me pregunto y me miro sonriendo, acerque una de mis manos a su cara y la acaricié un poco y luego deposite un pequeño beso en su frente

-no quiero que te separes de mi…-le susurre mientras que me perdía en esos ojos cristalinos

-yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti bruto-no me resisto, y la beso con pasión y deseo, ella responde de la misma forma y otra batalla entre nuestras lenguas se libraba dentro de nuestras bocas, amo estos momentos ¡amo a esta chica!

"…_Y no sé si hago bien o mal_

_(Pues si no, tú qué opinas jajaja)_

_Que esto que siento no es normal_

_¡Porque te quiero para mi nomas si…!"_

-démonos prisa quieres, mi padre se enfadara si me vuelves a dejar tarde en casa-dijo ya cuando estaba de pie y comenzó a caminar

-espérame…-exclame para que me escuchara pues ya estaba algo alejada de mí, me puse de pie y con un esfuerzo muy grande la alcance y la habrase por la espalda

-que haces tonto…-me dijo y soltó una pequeña risa

-solo quiero darte un regalo-le dije y note que frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto, pero eso se disipo una vez que puse mis manos en su bello y suave cuello

-So…Sokka…pero esto es…-estaba bastante nerviosa, hasta temblaba, es divertido verla así

-si Toph…lo es, yo mismo lo hice, espero que te guste-dije y ella acerco sus manos para acariciar el objeto que le acababa de poner-entonces… ¿aceptas?

Ella siguió pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el collar, me había esforzado mucho para hacer ese collar, para poderle gravar varios detalles que ella pudiera sentir, finalmente sonrió y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo mis manos en su cintura-no soy una experta en el tema…pero me parece que primero se supone que debías preguntarme y luego ponerme el collar de compromiso ¿no?

Reí un poco con ese comentario, me acerque a su rostro para besar su frente, su pequeña nariz, y finalmente sus labios nuevamente con cariño y ella me respondía igual, ese indudablemente era un _sí_, al estilo Toph

"…_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la voz_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que los sueños parecen fantasías_

_Que desaparecen con el sol de cada día_

_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la vos_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que en mis sueños_

_Siempre estas tu…"_

Bueno, el día llego, y en mi mente se tenían que agolpar tantas cosas justamente a media hora de empezar, todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que la vi, me impresiono bastante, y aunque nunca lo admitiera, en ese momento estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a semejante maestro en mi vida, y era mujer, y era siega, y era preciosa. También me acuerdo de los diversos y divertidos momentos que he pasado con ella, como cuando estuvimos en el paso de la serpiente y ella beso a Suki pensando que se trataba de mi, o cuando estuvimos en la nación del fuego y se sonrojo y se alegro luego de que regresara de entrenar con el maestro Piandao, ella pensó que no lo note, pero lo hice.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos con ella, tantas cosas que he hecho por ella y ella por mí, hasta le pedí al padre de Toph que me dejara casarme con ella como era debido, pero lo hice yo solito, hubiera sido algo muy bueno que ella me dijera sobre lo temperamental que es su padre…o mínimo que me dijera que sus dotes de maestra tierra los heredo de su padre y no me mandara a exponer mi vida como lo hice sin siquiera saberlo. Fueron dos aburridas semanas de recuperación para finalmente escuchar un sí de su parte, bueno, eso sí que lo compensaba todo

-en que piensas Sokka-me pregunto Aang que estaba a un lado mientras yo veía mi reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero, ya traigo el traje de gala que la madre de Toph insistió en que usara, me veo ridículo, pero aria cualquier cosa por Toph

-pienso en Toph…en que mas

-si, por supuesto, que demonios pensaba, estas a punto de casarte, es claro que pienses en ella

-si…pronto será mi esposa…mi esposa-repetí eso con más ánimos, tengo miedo, lo admito, estaré frente a todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Gaoling, estoy nervioso, esto me hace ponerme nervioso, pero como ya dije, en tanto todo sea por ella…

"…_Puedo contarte las escenas de una en una_

_Puedo colgarme de la rueda de la fortuna_

_Puedo quedarme en medio de la calle_

_Puedo tomar tu mano y gritar sin que me calle (jaja)…"_

-bien Sokka, ¿estás listo?-mi hermana entro a la habitación seguida del señor del fuego y su acompañante, Mai-no puedo creerlo, te vas a casar, es asombroso

-sí, sí, sí, aunque tenias tus dudas, existe una mujer que está dispuesta a mostrar en público que siente algo por mi-dije fingiendo enfado aunque aun nervioso por la ceremonia

-Sokka, sabes que no lo digo por eso, me refiero a que…jamás pensé que te fueras a casar tan joven, y es aun más sorprendente que te cases, pues…con Toph

-bueno Katara, eso demuestra que aunque sea, tengo el suficiente atractivo para atraer a tu hermano-ella entro a la habitación, se ve hermosa con el vestido de novia puesto, es blanco aunque con algunos bordados verdes, su rebelde melena ahora se encuentra bien peinada y suelta detrás de su espalda llegando hasta su cintura, su rostro tiene un pequeñísimo retoque de maquillaje, y sus labios están pintados de un verde pálido y los hace ver aun más apetecibles que de costumbre, se ve aun más hermosa que como esta siempre, y eso me parecía imposible

-no, yo, lo que quiero decir es que creía hace algunos años que ustedes dos solo eran amigos-Katara parecía bastante nerviosa, pude notar por la expresión de Toph que se burlaba de Katara al igual que lo hice yo antes.

-am…creo que ustedes dos quieren estar solos-Aang es bueno descifrando lo que la gente piensa, los chicos salieron de la habitación y me dejaron a solas con Toph

-em…es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda-dije para romper el silencio que se había formado

-Sokka…tu eres un escéptico, no me dirás que ahora te preocupan esas supersticiones

-jm…tienes razón, solo lo dije porque fue lo primero en lo que pensé

-Estas nervioso…tienes miedo

-que…no…claro que no, digo, ¿a que le tendría miedo?

-Sokka, puedo sentir las agitadas vibraciones de tu corazón, se que mientes-maldición, ¿Por qué siempre olvido que no hay forma de engañarla?-y…podrías tener miedo porque esto no es lo que quieres hacer, o porque en realidad no quieres estar conmigo-su vos sonaba con algo de tristeza, me hacer que a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros

-¿Por qué piensas que no querría estar contigo?-pregunte con la vos más suave que pude para calmarla un poco, parecía que enserio algo le molestaba

-es que…no soy de tu tipo…por lo que me han dicho, no me parezco en nada a la princesa Yue, o a Suki-jamás la había visto así, ¿acaso era que sentía celos de mis antiguos romances?, me abrazo con fuerza y hundido su rostro en mi pecho, comencé a acariciar su cabello

-Toph…te amo-fue lo único que seme ocurrió decirle, alzo su mirada lo que me permitió ver sus cristalinos ojos con un brillo muy inusual, estaba a punto de romper en llanto-Toph, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, eres hábil, no eres una simple chica indefensa ni una niña mimada, eres perfecta, y…cuando estoy contigo, siento que me transportas a otro mundo, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Y si…tengo miedo, no te lo voy a negar, y es miedo de no poder ser un hombre digno de ti, pero nunca dudes que yo por ti lo daría todo sin dudarlo…-creo que ya no era necesario que agregara alguna otra cosa, pues ella me tomo por sorpresa y me beso cuando estaba distraído, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y ella me atrajo con las suyas mas a ella para profundizar esa muestra de cariño

-lo darías todo por mi… ¿enserio?-me pregunto tímidamente cuando al fin nos separamos

-por supuesto-conteste firme-será mejor que te vayas, creo que si tu padre nos ve la boda se retrasara algunas semanas por la golpiza que seguro me daría-ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y salió de la habitación, bueno, ya casi era el momento.

"…_Puedo meterme en el ropero y descubrir un mundo_

_Puedo mirarte y que unas horas se vuelvan segundos_

_Puedo frotarme las manos y poner mi cara_

_Puedo apostarte a ti aunque me quede sin nada…"_

Era el momento, ella estaba junto a mí, detrás de nosotros todos los habitantes de la ciudad nos observaban, frente a nosotros estaba un anciano monje que no dejaba de hablar, al lado derecho detrás de nosotros en la primera fila, estaban Zuko y Mai, y después Aang y mi hermana Katara, ella parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento y Aang tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella, y finalmente estaba mi padre, me miraba con una gran sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de mi. Del lado izquierdo, detrás de nosotros, estaba la familia Bei Fong, la madre de Toph se le había adelantado a Katara y ya se encontraba derramando ríos de lagrimas, al lado, y rodeando por la espalda a su esposa estaba el padre de mi amada, me observaba con una mirada muy seria y muy severa, pero pude distinguir una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, no era mucho pero era algo

-Sokka…-me susurro Toph, para que pusiera atención a la ceremonia-¿Qué crees que pase?-su pregunta me desconcertó ¿a qué se refería?-como crees que sea nuestra vida luego de esto-entendí, estaba aun más nerviosa que yo, eso era bastante extraño, apretó mi mano con más fuerza y yo se la acaricié un poco

-Tu tranquila, no te preocupes, de todo me encargare yo, seré el hombre que siempre necesites, seré la persona que siempre te apoye y en la que encontraras calor y cariño, seguiré siendo tu amigo , pero más que eso el hombre que más te ama, seré quien te ayude cuando lo necesites y quien este ahí contigo cuando necesites desahogarte, aun con tu temperamental forma de ser y tus ataques de ira-sentí su pie ponerse con fuerza sobre el mío y casi grito por el dolor, pero pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios-seré lo que tú quieras, puedo serlo y quiero serlo, porque te amo Toph-pude ver y sentir que estaba más tranquila, y eso me ayudo a mi también

-…y ahora, puedes besar a la novia-ups, tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a esta parte, bueno, eso no tenían que decírmelo dos veces, me acerque a top, puse mis manos en su cintura, la incline un poco y con eso Toph soltó una pequeña risa, ella me rodeo con sus brazos por encima de los hombros y la bese, el primer beso en nuestro matrimonio, el primero de muchos

"…_Puedo ser la bestia, tú la bella_

_Aunque enojona_

_Yo Shereck tu Fiona (jaja)_

_Puedo ser lo que quieras pero no tu dueño_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños…"_

-Y… ¿feliz?, ¿complacida?, o hay algo que necesite que este humilde hombre haga por usted-le pregunte a mí, ahora esposa quien solo rio un poco y seguía recargada en el balcón de aquel salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta

-si…solo una cosita, deja de hablarme así quieres-ambos reímos un poco con eso, voltee para ver a todos los invitados a la fiesta, eran muchos, varios habitantes de la ciudad y nuestros amigos. Mire a Toph que parecía tener la vista clavada en el paisaje que se alcanzaba a apreciar desde ese balcón, me acerque más a ella y la rodee con mis brazos por la espalda, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y deposite algunos besos en la suave piel de su cuello, lo que la estremeció,

-bueno…debe haber alguna otra cosa que usted quiera ¿no?-le dije insistente en seguir hablándole de esa forma, ella sonrió y se volteo para quedar frente a frente,

-no necesito nada cuando estoy contigo Sokka

-vamos, debe haber algo, lo que sea, tu pide

-bueno, tal vez hay una cosita-ella sonrió de forma que sabía que lo que dijera solo me traería problemas, pero…bueno, los problemas que me acarrea Toph son muy divertidos

Luego de un rato estábamos listos, ella ya no traía su vestido ni yo el traje, me sentía más cómodo así, solo con mi ropa normal, la que uso siempre, y ella traía puesto ese atuendo tan común en ella. Estábamos afuera, en el jardín de la mansión Bei Fong, escuche un grito proveniente de esta, creí que sonó como si alguien dijera con mucho enfado _"matare a ese chico de la tribu agua"_ o algo así_, _creo que los padres de Toph encontraron antes de tiempo la nota que les deje, pero bueno, ya no había vuelta de hoja, incluso ella ya estaba sobre Appa

-bueno, que esperas vámonos-me dijo desde arriba del animal, subí lo más rápido que pude y la encontré a ella sosteniendo las riendas del bisonte volador, tome con una mano la rienda y con la otra rodee a Toph por la cintura

-sujétate fuerte-le susurre y ella se aferro a mi -hip hip-este sonido hiso que Appa diera un gran gruñido y se levantara para emprender el vuelo, voltee para ver a toda la gente salir detrás de mis nuevos suegros y comenzar a murmurar y a dar gritos de asombro, entre el bullicio logre distinguir a Aang, y luego escuche su vos

-¡Sokka, Toph, que creen que hacen llevándose a Appa sin permiso!

-¡Te lo devuelvo cuando termine la luna de miel, descuida, lo cuidaremos muy bien!-logre decirle antes de que Appa se alejara mas, ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos encontraran pronto

-estás loco Sokka-me dijo Toph entre risas

-Yo, tu dijiste que querías vivir nuevas aventuras, solo tú, Appa, y yo-ella sonrió complacida y me beso, un corto, pero sincero beso

-te dije que quería aventuras, no que te robaras al bisonte del avatar

-Detalles más detalles menos-le dije esbozando una gran sonrisa

-y ahora a donde vamos-me pregunto mientras seguíamos surcando el cielo

-a donde tú quieras…yo estoy aquí para complacerte, y amarte hasta la eternidad, lo juro…-le dije y ella se aferro a mí con más fuerza, simplemente mi vida con ella es un sueño, ¡más que un sueño!, estar con ella, es estar mas allá de los sueños

"…_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la voz_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que los sueños parecen fantasías_

_Que desaparecen con el sol de cada día_

_Quiero gritarte que te quiero hasta perder la vos_

_Quiero llevarte más allá de los sueños_

_Es que en mis sueños_

_Siempre estas tu"_

_**Fin**_

Con esto doy por terminado mi primer songfic, mi primer fic de avatar y mi primer fic de Toph y Sokka, pero este no es el único, prepárense, será una pequeña, pero será mi invasión de fics Tokka, solo espérenlo amantes de esta parejita…solo esperen…solo esperen…y mientras esperan…dejen reviews…dejen muuuuuchos reviews, uajajajajajajajajaja uuuuajajajajajaja

Jeje, ya en serio, dejen sus comentarios y ojala que les haya gustado este fanfic, me despido, pásesela chido y adiós.


End file.
